Distributed computing has made possible numerous advancements and opened many opportunities in software industry, from both a client-server and a software modeling perspective. A movement is being made towards network-centric computing, using the client-server architecture and the Internet (coupled with new software tools and component-based models), which affords ease of access and manipulation of business data.
As client-server computing emerged in the early nineties, more advanced software solutions were introduced that have more intelligent links among clients and servers. Although this represents an improvement over earlier models, client-server computing still suffers from a number of drawbacks. For example, since information carried between clients and servers is usually transmitted over a proprietary protocol, each user tends to implement a closed solution; i.e., a solution that works only for the product of that user.
Currently, distributed component-based development and enabling solutions are changing the way information is discovered, built, managed and delivered. Organizations are investing in component-based technologies since they cannot afford to ignore the reductions in costs that this technology offers. As a method for delivering information to large numbers of end-users, the iterative process of building and deploying components that are based on 3GL legacy assets are appealing when compared with the alternative of configuring every end-user system with application-specific client applications.
A reduction in the overall costs is just one benefit. Other benefits include access to larger amounts of enterprise information for connecting the organization, delivering solutions and keeping pace with end-user demands, as well as being able to take advantage of ever changing technology more effectively. Effective business processes require information, and the objective for the Information System (IS) organizations is to ensure that the required information is available when it is needed.
An example of a prior art method is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,815,149, entitled METHOD FOR GENERATING CODE FOR MODIFYING EXISTING EVENT ROUTINES FOR CONTROLS ON A FORM, by Eugene Mutschler, et al, and assigned to the assignee hereof. This patent teaches a method for converting existing forms of legacy programs into a more modern and widely-used format. The present invention on the other hand, discloses and claims an improvement over what is taught in this patent by rendering those legacy forms into object oriented data format for use in any distributed object oriented business process development framework.
The present invention re-uses existing business assets in new component-based paradigms. It employs a method that enhances the efficiency of the current technology and reduces its drawbacks.